Blood Roses
by Celestial Assassin
Summary: A/U. Yugi recieves a mysterious medallion that sends him back in time 5000 years. He gets in trouble for 'impersonating' the Pharaoh. Will time be able to hold together their bonds of friendship and love before it is too late?? Yaoi warning. Chapter 17 up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer Man: Jade does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other related themes.  
  
Summary: A/U. Nobody has Yami's and Joey, Tristan, and Yugi are not friends. Yugi is just a normal fourteen year-old boy. Until he receives a mysterious medallion that sends him back 5000 years. He gets in trouble for 'impersonating' the Pharaoh, and becomes a slave. But what if love sprouts between the Pharaoh and Yugi? Yaoi Yami/Yugi  
  
Authoress Note: I am using some American names and some Japanese names. Like Ryou. If you are confused THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Yugi dropped his backpack on the floor of his bedroom. His shoulders ached from the weight of it. Some school bullies must have put rocks in it again. Yugi plopped down on the bed. Ryou and Te'a were supposed to come over later. He went over to the window. Joey and Tristan were looking up at him and snickering. Yugi sighed. They were the ones who had probably put the rocks in his bag. He pushed the screen open and dumped all the rocks out. They hit a rather large pile below. He sighed again and closed the window and it's shades in an attempt to block out the howling laughter of Joey and Tristan. There was a knock at his bedroom door. It was Te'a. "Hello Yugi. Did they do it again?" She asked. Yugi glanced at the window and nodded. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Yugi. I wish I could have stopped them." Te'a wanted to make everything bad that had happened to Yugi go away, because she loved him. He just didn't seem interested. He had a faraway look in his eyes. "Ryou can't come. He has to stay home and take care of his father." Te'a said. Yugi nodded. Te'a wished that Yugi and her could be as close as they used to be.  
  
That night, Yugi's grandpa brought a package to Yugi's room. "Yugi, this package came for you in the mail." He said. "Thanks Grandpa." Yugi said. He opened the brown package. Inside was something hanging on a gold chain. It was a thin circle with a pyramid inside it. On the pyramid was the Eye of Horus. Yugi smiled faintly and put it around his neck. Then, he turned off the light, crawled into bed, and began to dream.  
  
He woke up warm, surrounded by soft sand. His eyes widened as he sat up. Sand.? He looked around. "Y-your Highness-" Someone said. He stood up. "You're not the Pharaoh!" A woman yelled. "Guards!! There is an imposter in the village!" Soon, guards, spears pointed at him, ready to cut through his fragile body, rushed Yugi. "Halt!" Said a voice. The villagers parted. Murmurs of 'Pharaoh' rang throughout the crowd. The two guards tightly held Yugi's upper arms threw him down. He was at the mercy of the Pharaoh now.  
  
"Rise, imposter." The Pharaoh said. Yugi stood up and looked into the face of the Pharaoh. They were almost exactly the same. Except the Pharaoh's eyes were crimson, he had what resembled lightning bolts sticking up in his hair, and he was half a head taller then Yugi. "Who. are you?" The Pharaoh asked, cocking his head to one side. "Yugi. Yugi Motou." Yugi said, almost stuttering. Addressing the two guards, the Pharaoh nodded towards Yugi and said, "Take him." Yugi was dragged shamefully to the Palace.  
  
It will get better, I PROMISE!! I hope you enjoyed! ^_~ 


	2. The Mysterious Medallion

Yugi had been knocked out on the way up to the palace. He had been 'eyeing the Pharaoh to closely.' They dragged him into a cold musty dungeon, and threw him into a prison cell. That is where Yugi woke up. On the cold stone ground, his body up against the back wall. He had scrapes and bruises and cuts all over his back and legs. From the looks of it he had been slid across the floor. He sat up and looked around.  
  
There were many cells, hard iron doors kept their prisoners inside their cages like rats caught in a trap. There were torches spaced throughout the dungeon. The wood was the color of obsidian and the flames were blue. Instead of giving off heat, they seemed to give off cold.  
  
Yugi sat in the small cell, wondering how he would get out, and where he was, when he heard soft footsteps. His door was slowly opened, and a gentle voice beckoned him to come with her. "Come, Little One. The Pharaoh requests your presence." She said, reaching for his hand. She wasn't very tall, only about 4 or 5 inches taller then Yugi. Yugi really couldn't tell what she looked like in the dim light. "What is your name, child?" She asked. "Yugi Motou." He replied. "Yugi. That means 'game', doesn't it?" She asked. "Yes. Where am I, anyways?" Yugi asked. "You are in Egypt." She said, stepping into the light. Yugi's eyes got big. Standing there before him was the Mystical Elf. "You- you are- the Mystical Elf!" He exclaimed. She smiled. "Yes, that would be correct." "Wait, if we're in Egypt, how do you know Japanese?" Yugi asked. "A small group of warriors in the north- east speaks that language. I am very good at languages. I am a healer as well as a translator." She explained. "Enough about me, we must take you to the Pharaoh." "What is his name?" Yugi asked. "Yugioh is his birth name. But every one must call him Pharaoh Yami, or just Pharaoh. Only his Duel Monsters are allowed to call him Yami. The only person allowed to call him Yugioh his whom ever he chooses as his mate." She said. She noticed a chain around Yugi's neck. "That do you wear on your neck?" She asked. Yugi showed her the thing circle of gold with the pyramid inside. She gasped. "It is the 'Yhleahd Dymecsyh'!" She said. "Tyng Sykeleyh! Tyng Sykeleyh Kenm! Lamdel Kiynteyh! Dra rumtan uv dra Yhleahd Dymecsyh ryc ynnejat!" She called. A moment later, a Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl, and a Celtic Guardian came running. "Frana ec dra rumtan uv dra Yhleahd Dymecsyh? Socdelym Amv, oui ryt paddan pa nekrd!" The Dark Magician said. The Mystical Elf just nodded and pointed to Yugi, who looked very confused.  
  
The Mystical Elf turned to Yugi, and the other three Duel Monsters looked at him, a surprised expression in their faces. "Yugi, these are my friends. They are also Duel Monsters, created with the Pharaoh's magic." She said. A guard trotted up to the group. "Mystical Elf, the Pharaoh wants that by AT ONCE!" He said. She nodded, and the guard ran off to tell his King that they were on their way. The Mystical Elf and the Dark Magician were at the head of the group, then the Celtic Guardian and the Dark Magician Girl, then Yugi. The Dark Magician and the Mystical Elf were deep in conversation. "Fryd ec rec hysa?" The Dark Magician asked. "Yugi" The Mystical Elf Replied. "Yugi? Tuac dryd hud sayh 'kysa' eh Syuabeyh?" He asked. "Oac, ed tuac. Ra ec dra puo vnus makaht. Yugi femm cyja uin gehktus." The Dark Magician cocked his head to one side. "Yna oui cina?" He asked. The Mystical Elf nodded. "Uv luinca. Frah ryja E ajan paah fnuhk?" She asked. That ended the conversation.  
  
They arrived at a pair of golden double doors. The four Duel Monsters went in and bowed to show respect for their master. "Bring the boy in." The Pharaoh said, lazily. The two guards that dragged him into the dungeon now dragged him into the room. Yugi looked up and saw the Pharaoh sitting on his golden throne. Yugi fell to the floor in a respectful bow. The guards let him. "You are very wise, Little One. What is your name?" He asked. "Yugi." Yugi said, just loud enough for the Pharaoh to hear. "Why did you request my presence, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, frightened. "To ask you what you were doing in Alexandria and why you look remarkably like me." The Pharaoh said. "I-I fell asleep in the sand, and I do not know why I look so much like you, your highness." Yugi said, trying to be respectful to the Pharaoh. He bowed again, and the necklace he was wearing slipped out from underneath his shirt. "What is that?" The Pharaoh asked. "I-I don't know. I received it from my grandfather yesterday." Yugi said. The Pharaoh stood up and walked over to Yugi. He looked closely at the necklace. His eyes widened. "No! It can't be! It's the Ancient Talisman!"  
Well, I hope you liked that! If you want me to tell you what they are saying when they are talking in that weird language, tell me in the review. Ja ne! 


	3. Contemplation and the Name Game

I'm so glad you all like this story!! I feel so incredibly loved!!! Here's a big thank-up to all my reviewers:  
  
Harpie138: Thank you so much!! I'll tell everybody what it means soon! ^_~  
  
Darkdragon: So glad you think so!  
  
Silver Dragon: All right, all right!! You'll know soon. I promise to make the chapters longer though. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Empyrealdragon: Hu, ed ech'd yd ymm! Ynekydu vun hud cyoehk fryd dra myhkiyka ec. Tet E cbamm ynekydu nekrd? Ur famm... E's kmyt oui ahzuoat drec! Teehee.  
  
Diamond: Thanks and I will1 ^_~  
  
SilverDragon (Whoa, two of them!!): Thank you! And I know the language is freaky!  
  
Videogamer95: Thanks? You'll know soon enough.  
  
DustyStars: Thank you so much!! I really appreciate it!! This is my first romancy yaoi, so I'm really excited!!  
  
Ok, here is what they were saying (in order):  
  
Yhleahd Dymecsyh= Ancient Talisman  
  
Tyng Sykeleyh! Tyng Sykeleyh Kenm! Lamdel Kiynteyh! Dra rumtan uv dra Yhleahd Dymecsyh ryc ynnejat = Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl! Celtic Guardian! The holder of the Ancient Talisman has arrived!  
  
Frana ec dra rumtan uv dra Yhleahd Dymecsyh? Socdelym Amv, oui ryt paddan pa nekrd!= Where is the holder of the Ancient Talisman? Mystical Elf, you had better be right!  
  
Fryd ec rec hysa?= What is his name?  
  
Yugi? Tuac dryd hud sayh 'kysa' eh Syuabeyh?= Yugi? Does that not mean 'game' in Maoepian? (You guys will know what this is later)  
  
Oac, ed tuac. Ra ec dra puo vnus makaht. Yugi femm cyja uin gehktus.= Yes, it does. He is the boy from legend. Yugi will save our kingdom.  
  
Yna oui cina?= Are you sure?  
  
Uv luinca. Frah ryja E ajan paah fnuhk?= Of course. When have I ever been wrong?  
  
Yeah. So, whoever can guess what language this is, I'll reward them! I'll give you a hint, it isn't a real language, and it's from a video game. Anyways, have fun with chapter three!!  
"A-Ancient Talisman? What is that?" Yugi asked. "I am not sure. I only know that it is powerful and very rare. I don't know exactly what it does. No matter." The Pharaoh said walking back to his throne. "Can you work?" He asked, his back still to Yugi. "Yes." Yugi said. "Sycdan! Oui lyh hud syga res y cmyja! Dryd fuimt cryddan rec ehhulahla, rec jano cuim! Uha uv dra udran cmyjac luimt cdaym dra Dymecsyh, drah ymm uv Akobd luimt pa tacdnuoat!!" [1] The Dark Magician girl said. The Pharaoh stopped (A/N Let's call him Yami from now on. Saying 'The Pharaoh' all the time is tiring me out.) "Fryd tet oui cyo?" [2] He asked. "Oui raynt sa! Bmayca, Brynyur yht vneaht Yami tu hud pnyga dra lremt'c cuim. Rec ehhulahla sygac res payidevim." [3] Yami's mouth turns up in a smirk. "Oui fyhd res drah?" [4] The Dark Magician Girl looked taken aback. "H-hu, uv luinca hud! Tu hud pnyga res, Rekrhacc. Ra ec mega kmycc, ev oui pnyga res oui femm kad lid po dra cryddanat bealac yht oui fuh'd pa ypma du bid res pylg dukadran ykyeh." [5] The Dark Magician Girl finished. Yugi glanced at the Mystical Elf. "I must agree with her, your Highness. Ra ec y vunla du pa nalguhat fedr. Acbaleymmo fedr dra Dymecsyh. Yht ra ryc ehhulahla paouht rec oaync yht aqbaneahlac." [6] The Mystical Elf said, looking satisfied. "Fine. Ra femm pa y cmyja, uhmo so bancuhym uha. Yht E femm hud pnyga res. Uh drec E keja oui so funt yc y Ishtarui yht yc ouin vneaht." [7] Yami said. "Show him to his room and give him his orders." The Pharaoh said, dismissing The Mystical Elf and Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, this is your room. You are expected to be available at all times for the Pharaoh." She said. "Mystical Elf, so you have a name?" Yugi asked. The Mystical Elf looked surprised, but then nodded. "My name is Zyta. The Celtic Guardian is Zade, The Dark Magician is Ghidre and the Dark Magician Girl is Kehkan." She said. Yugi nodded. "If you have any problems pronouncing or remembering our names, you can give us different ones, if you'd like." Zyta offered. "Thank you, Zyta." Yugi said, smiling. Zyta smiled back and walked out the door.  
  
After Zyta left, Yugi lay down on his bed. The air smelled of the ocean, flowers, and vegetable oil. Yugi took a deep breath. The intoxicating scent sent him into a deep sleep. While the ever-innocent Yugi slept, the Pharaoh snuck into the room. He looked over at Yugi. He did not understand it. The Duel Monsters had often tried to stop him from breaking his slaves, but this time they seemed even more enthusiastic about it. What was so special about this Yugi? Yami could just take the Talisman, break the boy, and leave him, totally innocentless. Before his thoughts could wander any farther, Ghidre called him for a duel.  
  
Yugi was awoken late in the night by a sharp knock on his door. "Yugi! Get up, now!" "Coming Pharaoh-sama!" Yugi said. "Sama? What does that mean?" Yami asked. "It means 'god' or 'king'. It shows high respect for a person." Yugi said. Yami nodded. "I need you to help me clean up my arm." He said, showing Yugi his bloody arm. Yugi gasped, and ran off to get water and a cloth. "Be right back Pharaoh-sama!" Yugi said, running all the way.  
  
As close of friends as Ghidre and Yami were, neither played with any mercy. Ghidre was much worse off then Yami, however, having lost to him. Yugi bounded back, the water nearly spilling. He followed Yami into his room. Yugi washed the wound and began to wrap it on gauze. "Ow! Not so hard!" Yami said. Normally, Yugi would say the pressure was needed, but he did as he was told because he was scared of the mighty Pharaoh. He had heard someone in the dungeon say something as he was walking with The Mystical Elf. "He will break you. He has broken the most innocent of innocents and the most beauteous of beauties without a second thought." Yugi shuddered. Yami dismissed him after his arm was wrapped up, and left the Pharaoh alone with his thoughts.  
Jade: I'm sorry it's short! It was longer, but I deleted a small part, so I copied the whole thing, and closed out, and the part I deleted before was there, so I copied over the ENTIRE story with one small part. ;_;  
  
Kiya: Haha! Don't you feel smart!  
  
Jade: Shut up!  
  
[1] Master! You cannot make him a slave! That would shatter his innocence, his very soul! One of the other slaves could steal the Talisman, then all of Egypt could be destroyed!!  
  
[2] What did you say?  
  
[3] You heard me! Please, Pharaoh and friend Yami do not break the child's soul. His innocence makes him beautiful.  
  
[4] You want him then?  
  
[5] N-no, of course not! Do not break him, Highness. He is like glass, if you brake him you will get cut by the shattered pieces and you won't be able to put him back together again. (Jade: I am really proud of this little speech!!)  
  
[6] He is a force to be reckoned with. Especially with the Talisman. And he has innocence beyond his years and experiences  
  
[7] He will be a slave, only my personal one. And I will not break him. On this I give you my word as a Ishtarui and as your friend  
  
Again, so sorry this is as short as it is!! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! 


	4. Yami and Kuttacc Aelu

Jade: OMG!! Thank you all for your lovely reviews!!  
  
"Lady" Sarina Blade: Thank you so much!! ^_^  
  
YuGiMegami: Well, it's not a made up language, but I can't tell you what it is yet! ^_~  
  
Emeraude-Hime: Thank you so much!!!  
  
SilverDragon: Again, yes the language IS freaky, and again, THANK YOU!! ^_^  
  
ArticTiger: This soon enough for you? Lol.  
  
Renoirkmk: I'm so glad you're excited about this chapter!! I am too! I have BIG plans for this story!  
  
Babygurl: Thank you so much! Yea, it is kinda hard to keep up. sorry!! It is the language the Duel Monsters use, and Yami is the only human who can speak it. I'll try not to use it too much, sorry!!  
  
Oh, and does 'arigato' mean 'thank you'? My Japanese isn't too good, but my Spanish is better! No tengo dinero. See!! (It means 'I have no money'. Lol.) So don't sue me!! Anyways, on to the story!!  
  
The Mystical Elf was tending to Yami's arm. She, unlike Yugi, was not scared of the Pharaoh. "Yami, I MUST apply pressure!" "Yea, but it hurts!" Yami acted like a child sometimes. Not at all like a seventeen year old should. "Cunno, but I HAVE to apply pressure!" She said. Yami yelped in pain once, but then she stopped. "Zyta, why is Yugi special? Why did you insist that I do not break him?" Yami asked. The question had been burning in his mind all night. She looked at him. He rarely called her Zyta. Zyta was the Duelian (A/N The language of the Duel Monsters. Lol, Duelian.) name for 'Jade' (A/N ^_^) He called her Jade more often then not, and he only called her Zyta when he was concerned. "Because he's special." She said, trying to hide something. "How? I have broken many others like him. Is it because of the Yhleahd Dymecsyh?" Yami asked. "The Ancient Talisman? I don't know. There is something about him. Plus, he looks just like you." She said. Yami looked almost deranged. "I don't care, Zyta. There has to be a reason! If you won't tell me, I'll find out the hard way." Yami said, getting up and storming out of the room. "I hope not, Yami. I hope not." Zyta said, before getting up and leaving as well.  
  
Yugi had gone outside and saw Ghidre, the Dark Magician, sitting on a bench. He looked extremely beat-up. "Dark Magician?" Yugi called. The Magician looked up and saw the Pharaoh's image. "Yes Yugi?" He asked wearily. "Are you all right?" He asked, finally reaching the worn out Duel Monster. "I'll be fine. I just had a duel with Yami, that's all." He said. Like his wounds were nothing. "If you're sure. Would you like me to get Zyta?" Yugi asked. Ghidre shook his head. "I'll be fine. Zyta doesn't need to know." He said. Ghidre knew she hated it when him and Yami dueled. Ghidre almost always lost, and Zyta was worried for his safety. "I assure you, I will be fine." Ghidre said, glancing at the boy's concerned look. Yugi nodded and looked away. "Why does Yami like to break his slaves?" Yugi asked. His voice seemed far away. Ghidre looked taken aback. "He does it- he does it because. because he can." Ghidre said. He didn't know why he was trying to justify what the Pharaoh did. Maybe the truth would be better. "He does it to make the person seem ugly to the Pharaoh so he won't be attracted to them anymore. Yami is scared of being hurt." Ghidre said. "Was he hurt before?" Yugi asked. Ghidre nodded and got a faraway look in his eyes. "Her name was Aelu. She was a princess from a place called India. She was a run-away because people were trying to kill her. Her entire family was killed. She was fourteen when she got here. She told the Pharaoh her story of why she was reduced to stealing because she had no money. Yami wasn't as cold-hearted back then and he took her in. When she got cleaned up, he saw that she was beautiful. They fell in love. They were supposed to be married. Nobody knew her real name. She didn't want to say it for fear somebody would find her whereabouts and try to kill her. So Zyta decided to give her the Duelian name for 'Yami', which is Aelu. Yami wanted a more formal name for her, so her real name was Kuttacc, which means 'Goddess'. Most people called her Aelu for short. One night, Princess Kuttacc was in the palace gardens, when she was captured. Someone lured Yami into these very gardens. Yami was forced to watch his beautiful Aelu killed. She was killed slowly and painfully by a man named Mariku. Yami was left with a warning. Since he had harbored the run-away princess, Mariku said that he would be watching Yami. If Yami ever fell in love again, Mariku would kill the person. Apparently, Mariku and Aelu were supposed to be married, and Aelu's family didn't want their daughter to marry him. So, he killed her family to get to her, but she ran away, not wanting him any longer. That is why Yami does what he does. He hopes to never fall in love again so he is not broken himself." Ghidre finished his sad story. It seemed unfinished, like there was more to it. But that was all Ghidre said. "I must go now. I need to rest." Ghidre said. Yugi nodded, wondering what was missing from the story.  
  
Yami came outside and saw Yugi sitting on the bench. Yugi's soft purple eyes were glazed over with tears. Yami could almost get lost in those eyes. They were the eyes of innocence. 'Just like Aelu.' Yami began. He shut his eyes tight. Those memories were too painful for him. "Yugi, I need some food. I'm hungry." He said, sitting on the bench beside Yugi. "What would you like, Pharaoh-sama?" Yugi asked. He was whispering like he knew something about Yami and he felt sorry for him. "Pomegranate juice and some sweet bread." Yami said, glancing at the smaller boy. Yugi slid off the bench and walked slowly towards the kitchens. 'I wonder what he knows.'  
  
Well, here's chapter four!! Hmmm, I wonder what Ghidre wasn't telling Yugi. Oh well, that's for me to know and you to find out!! This is the last chapter to guess what the language is. For those who guess right, I need a character!! It can be a Duel Monster or a person it doesn't matter, but I need a GOOD person, nobody evil please! More details next chapter! Thanks for reading!! 


	5. Sibling Rivalry

Wow! Chapter 5 already!! Anyways, here's another thank-you to my reviewers!!  
  
EmpyrealDragon: E sicd yknaa, E ymfyoc muug vunfynt du uin meddma luhjancydeuhc. Drao yna cu vih. XD Dryhg oui vun ouin najeafc. Fyc E nekrd eh cyoehk dryd ynekydu ec dryhg oui eh Zybyhaca? Yhofyoc, E muug vunfynt du uin haqd meddma luhjancydeuh.  
  
SilverDragon: Lol, well, actually there is a little bit, but oh well!! ^_^  
  
Rin: Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!  
  
Teena M.: Well, actually, yes it is!! ^_^  
  
Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage: Oh my gosh, thank you so much!!! ^_^  
  
Silver Dragon: Lol, it's ok!! I know!  
  
Darkstar: What place they are at?? ?_?  
  
Emeraude-Hime: Thank you so much!!  
  
Rox: Hey, I read your stories! Great job! ^_~ Thank you so much for reviewing!!  
  
Darkdragon: ^_^ Thank you much!!  
  
Ok the language I used is Al Bhed from Final Fantasy X!! The winners are:  
  
EmpyrealDragon  
  
DarkStar  
  
Silver Dragon  
  
Teeno M.  
  
Rin  
  
ArticTiger  
  
Emeraude-Hime  
  
Ok, I need a character for the story. Here is the form for it.  
  
Name: Race (Human, Duel Monster): Age (Not needed for Duel Monsters): Created by (For duel monsters only): Looks: Personality:  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
Yugi walked into the kitchen and asked for the food that Yami had requested. He sighed. 'So that is why he does what he does. He doesn't want to be hurt anymore.' Yugi thought, pouring the pomegranate juice. 'I wonder what Ghidre wasn't telling me.' Yugi was so deep in thought that he didn't see Zade right in front of him. "Oh! Zade! I'm so sorry!" Yugi said, apologizing over and over, scared that Yami would get angry for possibly injuring one of his friends. "It is ok, Yugi. Stop apologizing." He said, smiling. (Zade is the Celtic Guardian) Yugi nodded and kept walking. He stopped in the middle of a step. "Zade??" He asked, suddenly curious. "Hmmmm?" "Ghidre told me the story of Aelu. But, there was something he wasn't telling me. What was it?" Yugi asked, his curiosity growing. Zade slowly turned around. "Aelu. she was. pregnant. The baby was due the next day." Zade said slowly. Yugi was almost about to drop the cup. "So, that's what you know." Came Yami's voice. Yugi turned around and saw Yami. "Pharaoh-Sama-" Yugi began. He didn't know what to say. Yami had seen his fiancé and his child murdered in front of his eyes. "It's ok, Yugi." He said. "So, I suppose you know more about me then I do. Tell me, why did you want to know?" Yami asked, leaning against the doorframe. "I -uh- I heard somebody say - that you -um- you like to -uh- 'break' your -uh- slaves." Yugi said, looking at the floor and blushing. Yami stood up. "Who said that?" He asked. "I -uh- don't know." Yami walked over to Yugi, his arms still crossed. "I only do that to the ones I think would pose a problem. Not that it's right, but I don't want to be hurt, and I don't want them to be hurt. Losing two people was bad enough, and Aelu was innocent. She didn't have to die. I don't want another innocent to die on my account." He said. Yugi felt like he was going to melt. All this sadness placed on the shoulders of one seventeen year old boy. Plus, his parents were dead too. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh-sama." Yugi whispered, just loud enough for Yami to hear. "Please, call me Yami." Yami said smiling a small smile.  
  
"Zyta, ruf tu fa damm dras cu drao lyh ihtancdyht? E's hud cina ev E ajah ghuf dra fruma dnidr ypuid dra Yhleahd Dymecsyh." [1] Zade said, watching the group wearily. "Drana ec uhmo uha paehk fru tuac. Ihvundihydamo, huputo ghufc frana dryd paehk ec." [2] Zyta replied, looking away. Zade sighed. "I'm sorry. Pimd cosg dy ayo, wedit cyfihm." [3] Zyta said, walking away with tears in her eyes.  
  
Eyes watched Yugi and Yami as they talked in the kitchen. The eyes were colorless and depthless and they held evil in their depths. A tanned blonde man smiled evilly. "I'll get you, brother. I warned you never to love again." The man walked out of the shadows. He revealed a knife (It looks like the Millennium Rod, but they don't have Millennium Items because this is an A/U) Mariku smiled. "I'll get you brother. If it is the last thing I do. I'll make you pay for my suffering. And I'll kill this one just like I did the last!!"  
  
Dun dun dun!! Mariku and Yami are brothers!! Mariku is Yami Malik in the series by the way, but since there are no yamis and this is an A/U Yami and Mariku are brothers!! Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. I've been really busy! Sorry! I'll have chapter 6 up soon, but seven probably won't be up until Thursday (Today is Friday.) because on Monday-Wednesday I have Color Guard until 9, so it won't be up for awhile. Sorry!  
  
[1] How do we tell them so they can understand? I'm not sure if I even know the whole truth about the Ancient Talisman.  
  
[2] There is only one being who does. Unfortunately, nobody knows where that being is.  
  
[3] I'm not telling you what this means!!! It'll ruin part of the story!! You'll have to wait!! Muhahahahaha!! 


	6. The Mysterious Stranger

Jade: My most successful story yet. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I already have the sequel planned!! **Does her happy dance** Go me, it's mah birthday!! Anyways, onto chapter 6!!  
  
Thank You's:  
  
EmpyrealDragon: Ur, oui duu? E's kaddehk y cumet P! ^_^ Famm, E zicd teth'd fyhd du cuiht mega y dudym tuuvic... E bnupypmo tu yhofyoc, cu hajanseht! ^_^ Dryhg oui cu silr vun najeafehk. E naymmo ybbnaleyda ed. Yht kad cusa cduneac ib!! E's fyedehk du caa cusa uv oui fung!! Caht eh y lrynyldan vun dra cduno ev oui fyhd du. E's ehdanacdat eh caaehk fryd oui femm lnayda! ^_~ Zy ha!  
  
Darkdragon: Don't worry, Mariku won't kill Yugi. It would ruin the story!!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Moon pixie: Thank you!  
  
Silvermoonstar: Yeah, you're right!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Yugi was slowly falling for the young Pharaoh. It had been two weeks since the meeting in the kitchen. Yami had shown Yugi around, but mostly kept him out of sight of his counselors, for they wanted the Pharaoh to keep away from slaves, and to keep him away from a relationship with anyone. They all knew Mariku would try to kill the Pharaoh if he fell on love again. They couldn't stand to see their leader hurt.  
  
Yugi sat in the garden, his legs crossed at the ankles and swinging back and forth as he sat on a bench. He heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. Startled, he jumped up and backed away from the bush. "Beware the Pharaoh. You will not live to see another year if you stay with him." Yugi's face grew hot with fear. Was it a threat from an enemy or a warning from a friend? "ZYTA!" Yugi yelled, nearly tripping over himself as he ran into the Palace screaming the Mystical Elf's name.  
  
"Dear Ra, child. Why are you running?" Zyta asked. "There was something in the bushes. It said that if I stayed with Yami that I wouldn't live to see another year!" Yugi said all in one breath. Zyta's eyes widened and she dropped onto her knees and hugged the trembling boy. "How old are you, Yugi?" She asked. "Fifteen." She gasped. "It can't be. No!" She said, standing up. "What? What can't be?" Yugi asked. "Nothing, Yugi. I just remembered something that I left out." She said hurriedly, running off as if in search of something. Yugi just stood there in the hallway looking dazed.  
  
Yami sat on his throne, looking bored. Another peace conference with India. They just couldn't decide what they wanted. "Pharaoh Yami, do you agree with the terms?" The chief counselor asked. That snapped Yami out of his daze. "What are the terms?" Yami asked. Seth snickered at his right. Yami shot him a dirty look. "They are." The counselor began. Yami listened to him, bored. After he finished reading the list, Yami nodded, suppressing a yawn. The Indian Princess couldn't contain herself any longer. She jumped up and hugged Yami, saying "Thank you" in her language. Yami looked surprise. There was this thirteen-year-old girl hugging him, screaming something in her language and crying with joy. Yami realized why. He had just stopped his army from attacking hers, and had given her Kingdom lots of money. 'Cutting you own neck.' A voice in his head said.  
  
That night, in the same bush that had 'spoken' to Yugi, a woman stood. She was tall and skinny. She had pointed ears and silver eyes flecked with dark blue. Her skin was navy blue and her silver hair spilled down her back like a river. She wore long dark purple robes with bell sleeves and a hood. Her long fingernails were painted a dark red; so dark it was almost black. But, something about her made her seem. good. She didn't seem evil at all, despite the darkness. She pressed her hand to her enlarged stomach and glanced at the moon. "Who would have thought? The night I died and it is a full moon."  
  
Well, this was an interesting chapter, wasn't it? Who is this elf-like person? Why did she say she died? Why did she tell Yugi to run away from Yami? Find out later!! REVIEW!! 


	7. I Love You

Whoa! Am I updating fast or what? Anyways, here is chapter seven!! Enjoy! And, I made a mistake in chapter six. It said that the woman that came out of the bush was tall and skinny, but she's pregnant, so she's not skinny. . I made a mistake. Oh well. Fluff is in this chapter!!! YAY! Well, what are you waiting for?? Get reading!!  
  
Emeraude-Hime: You have no reason to be worried about Yugi! He'll be fine. It's Yami you should worry about! I mean, what?  
  
Mistress Of Anime: Lol, yeah, your right!!  
  
Rox: I know, isn't the cliffie awesome?  
  
The Dark Star Goddess: Oh, you do, do you? Oh well, it doesn't spoil the story too much. ^_~  
  
Darkdragon: Oooh, you're a smart one!! Thank you!  
  
EmpyrealDragon: Dryhg oui cu silr!! E muja kaddehk najeafc mega drec. Drao yna cu hela!! ^_^ Famm, E drehg dryd frydajan oui bucd femm pa knayd!! Dryhg oui cu silr! E naymmo ybbnaleyda ouin fuhtanvim lussahdc!! ^_^  
  
Moon Pixie: Well, you'll see this chapter! ^_~  
  
Now, onto the story!!  
  
"Why do you say that, Mistress?" Asked a child-like creature at her feet. She smiled down at it. "I died two years ago, this very night, in the light of a full moon. How ironic, don't you think?" The blue woman asked the creature. It smiled. "Yes, Mistress. It is." The little thing stood up. It was light blue in color and had a tuft of golden hair on its head. It's right ear was pierced twice and two silver hoop earrings. It had a long furry tail that looked like that of a fox. "When will it happen, Mistress?" The creature asked. "It will happen soon, Tasuh. When they are ready." The woman glanced at a window. The window just so happened to be Yami's. She blew a kiss directed towards the window, and walked off into the desert.  
  
Yugi sat on the end of his bed. He had been acting nervous ever since he heard that voice. "Yugi? May I come in?" Came the voice of the Pharaoh. "Yes." Yugi replied. Yami opened the door. There was a tray of food in his hands. "Are you hungry?" Yami asked. "I thought I was supposed to bring YOU the food." Yugi said with an innocent smile. Yami returned the smile. To anyone who could have seen them, it looked like they were smiling at a joke that only they knew and could ever understand. "Yugi, you seem very stressed. What's wrong?" Yami asked, sitting next to Yugi. "I am just worried about what that voice said." Yugi said, slowly. "And, I'm worried about never seeing my friends and family again. I don't come from here, anywhere NEAR here. I live in Japan in the year 2003. I was afraid to tell you before, because I knew you wouldn't believe me. Even **I** don't believe me. I think it has something to do with the Ancient Talisman." Yugi explained. 'So, Yugi IS from the future. Zyta was right. I only wish I knew more.' Yami thought. "Why didn't you mention your family before?" Yami asked. "I'm slowly beginning to forget them. At first, I was so worried that I would never see them again. Now, it's like they are all a dream, something my mind made up, only I KNOW that they are real." Yugi said. Yami looked at the younger boy next to him. 'I wish I could tell Yugi I love him and act upon it. But, Mariku would kill him. I guess I've loved him for a long time. I wish I knew where Mariku was. I'd have him killed immediately.' Yami thought, watching the younger boy. 'I don't even know what Mariku looks like to give a good description.'  
  
Yugi turned at looked at Yami. He looked deep in thought. "Yami?" Yugi asked. "Hmm?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi. "Why didn't you just kill Mariku when he took Aelu?" Yugi asked, flinching away momentarily. "I don't know. If I tried to kill Mariku, I could have killed Aelu. I couldn't be responsible for her death. Watching it was bad enough." Yami said. Yugi's eyes looked sad, which was a huge contrast because he was usually the cheery one. When the Palace was nearly empty, Yugi would strut around, cheering up anyone he thought needed it. Now, Yami needed to be the cheerful one. "Don't worry, Yugi. The past is the past. What's done is done. Don't be sad for me, Yugi." Yami said. "I'm sad for you as well as me." Yugi said. Yami looked confused. "Why are you sad for yourself?" "Because I love you Yami." Yugi said. Yami looked as if he was going to jump for joy, cry for sadness, or scream in rage all at the same time. "Yugi." "I know you don't love me, but I can't help it Yami. I'm scared." Yugi said, clinging onto Yami. Yami didn't know what to do. What do you do when your worst nightmare and your greatest dream has just come true? "Yugi." Yami said. Yugi pulled back and looked at Yami. "I'm so sorry, Yami- sama!! I didn't mean to! I-" Yugi was cut off. "It's ok Yugi. It's ok." Yami said. He kissed Yugi softly on the lips. When he pulled back, Yugi looked both scared and surprised. "Y-yami?" He asked. "It's ok, Yugi. I love you too. Everything will be ok." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi. Tears of relief fell down Yugi's cheeks.  
  
"What if Mariku comes looking for me?" Yugi asked. "I won't let him. I'll take you everywhere I go. You are too precious for me to lose." Yami said. Satisfied, Yugi fell back against Yami's chest and fell asleep. Yami laid Yugi down on the bed, and lay down next to him. "I love you, Yugi." He whispered. But his voice did not go unheard. As he said this, a soft smile played on the lips of Zyta, as she watched the new lovers sleep in each other's arms.  
  
Awwwww!! How kawaii!! Chapter 8 may be up sooner then expected, so keep an eye out for it. Thank you all so much for reviewing!! JA NE! 


	8. Innocence and Evil

Hola!! 46 reviews!! This is my biggest hit ever!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! I still haven't gotten any character forms yet. **Frowns** I'll have to end up using one of my friends characters if I don't get any forms turned in!! Anyways, here is a thank you to my reviewers!!  
  
Mistress Of Anime: I know!! Isn't it? ^_^  
  
EmpyrealDragon:  
  
Yami Trekkie: Yea...  
  
Moon Pixie: I know! They'll get longer soon, once things start getting good. XP  
  
Well, here's the long-awaited (Not really) chapter 8!!  
  
Yami woke up to a ray of light across his eyes. He was in Yugi's arms. He smiled to himself. This is what he wanted, wasn't it? Then why did he feel so incomplete? He looked down at Yugi. 'My angel.' Yami thought. He smiled a sad smile. 'I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'll only end up hurting you.' Yami thought. He slipped out of Yugi's arms. Yugi frowned, but stayed asleep. Yami sighed and slipped out of the room. Zyta, from her position near the bed frowned. "You are going to drive yourself crazy, Yami. You have to realize your love. No matter how hurtful or impossible it is." Zyta whispered.  
  
Yugi awoke at night. He had slept all day, under Yami's spell. The darkness surrounded him and he felt scared. "It was all a dream then." Yugi said. "No, Yugi. It was not a dream." Zyta said, walking out of the shadows. Yugi looked at her. "What? Where is Yami? Why did he leave me?" Yugi asked, tears coming to his eyes. "I don't know, Yugi. I have been here all day watching over you, in case Mariku came." Zyta said. Yugi looked confused. "Why would Yami leave me if he said he loved me?" Yugi asked, some of the tears over flowing and spilling out of his eyes. Zyta sighed and hugged him. "It's ok, Yugi. I'm sure he still loves you. But, Yami is a Pharaoh. He's very busy." Zyta said, although knowing that Yami had nothing to do that day.  
Or did he??  
Yami sat at the table thinking about what had happened the night before. "I can't deal with this. I'll lose him like I lost Aelu. If I don't, I'll just end up hurting him, putting him in a position he will not like. I am putting us both in danger. Maybe if I act like I didn't mean it, he'll hate me and everything will be okay." Yami said out loud to himself. "Yami?" A feminine voice asked. "Kehkan! You scared me!" Yami said, jumping as he saw the Dark Magician Girl walk into the room. "Why are you talking to yourself?" She asked, giggling slightly. Yami blushed. "I don't know." Yami answered. Kehkan sat next to him, a serious look on her face. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Yami-sama?" She asked, smiling as she said the last words. Yami shook his head. "No, Ginger. It's nothing." Kehkan wrinkled her nose. "I hate being called that. Call me Kehkan, Yami-chan!" She said. "Chan?" Yami asked. "I think it means 'friend.'" Kehkan said. Yami laughed. "Well, Ginger-chan, I am hungry. Shall we go get something to eat?" Yami asked, joking around like he did when he was younger. Before Aelu.  
  
Yugi was still on the bed, staring out the window. He couldn't find the energy to get up. Not after he had cried. He looked up at the moon. It shined it's beautiful light over the desert, and the desert looked like it was glowing. The ocean was in the other direction, and the Nile was in between them. (Whether or not this is right, I don't know, but play along please!) He was miserable. Something was wrong with Yami, but he didn't know what. If Yami loved him, he wouldn't leave him alone all day. Yugi sighed and his body shuddered. He wished he had never found the Ancient Talisman. Then he would have never fallen in love with Yami. And he wouldn't have to get hurt.  
  
Yami and Kehkan had long since gone their own ways, and now Yami was on a bench in the gardens. He had told Zyta to watch over Yugi, and he knew she was doing as much. He would have to close his heart off and be coldhearted. That was the only way he could escape it. He could never stay with Yugi. Yugi was too innocent and good, and Yami had done too many evil things in his life. They would both end up hurt. Possibly dead. Yami couldn't be responsible for the death of another person.  
  
"Yugi. I need to go out and check something, alright?" Zyta asked. Yugi nodded, absentmindedly. Zyta stepped out of the room, and slid down against the door, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can not ruin destiny. I should not intervene. But if I don't-" She was cut off as a small scream and a crash was heard. "Yugi?" She asked. She opened the door. Yugi was gone.  
  
Zyta ran down the stairs and outside to the bench that Yami was on. "Yami! Yugi is gone!" She said. Yami jumped up. "What?! I told you to watch him!" "I just stepped outside for a moment. Mariku must have come through the window. I'm so sorry Yami!" Zyta cried. They both looked up as they heard a scream and evil laughter. "No."  
  
Well, there you have it, chapter 8!! What will happen to Yugi? I know I said he wouldn't die, but I could have lied. You'll have to find out! Lata! ^_^ 


	9. PICTURES!

Hey, this isn't a chapter! Sorry guys! XP But I have a picture of Aelu up, and I'm working on the one of the Elf woman and the little demon (Tashu, if you remember him) The website is: My screen name is Aelu and I have three (Possibly four, depending on when you are reading this) So, look for those and tell me what you think!! Chapter 9 should be up tomorrow or Friday, so look for it!! 


	10. The Battle Of The Century Part 1

HI!!! I'm back!!! Don't forget to go to and looks for any pictures drawn by Aelu. That would be me. I have a picture of Aelu and the Mysterious Elf up. If the website didn't show up, then I'm sorry cos it didn't turn up in the last chapter either. The Mysterious Elfs' hair looks like Aelu's because I copied from that. Her dress is different and her hair is too. I was just being lazy. _ Sorry. Anyways, enjoy chapter nine!!  
  
Darkdragon: Yea, he was waiting for her to leave  
  
EmpyrealDragon: O.O E vunkud du fneda pylg du oui eh dra mycd lrybdan. ^_^ E vaam cu csynd. Tu oui tnyf yd ymm? Ymm so tnyfehkc cilg. XP. Yhofyoc, dryhg oui ykyeh vun ouin fuhtanvim najeafc!! Drao yna knaydmo ybbnaleydat!!  
  
??? (^_^): I know!! I am SO evil!! Hehehehehe. Glad you like it! ^_~  
  
Videogamer95: Ummmm. technically he's not. Well, not in the dubbed version anyways. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Rox: Wow. Someone who actually LIKES the cliffhanger. Thank you! ^_^  
  
Harpie138: O.O We don't want THAT to happen!! **Hurries up**  
  
Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage: The website didn't work. Sorry!!  
  
Moon Pixie: You'll see what happens to Yugi soon! ^_~  
  
Princess Strawberry: Yugi may or may not die by Mariku's hands. I'm not telling what happens thou!! Read to find out!!  
  
FatalDreams- Seducer of Fantasy: Thank you much! ^_~  
  
And now onto chapter 9!!!!!  
  
~* Last time in White Roses *~ ~* They both looked up as they heard a scream and evil laughter. "No." *~  
  
~*The REAL chapter 9*~  
  
Yami and Zyta ran towards where the screams were coming from. They rounded a corner. Mariku stood where he did two years ago, holding a dagger up to Yugi's neck. "I warned you, Pharaoh. I warned you not to fall in love again." Mariku said. He cut into Yugi's skin very little. Only enough to make it bleed. Yugi whimpered. "Mariku! What has Yugi done to you? Why are you punishing him as well as me? If I had known about Aelu I wouldn't have done what I did!" Yami said. Maybe he could talk himself and Yugi out of this. "Aelu? I'm sure you mean Jahanara." (A/N Jahanara was a real Indian Princess. I read all about her. She wasn't alive in the time Yami was said to be, but let's just pretend she was. ^_~) 'So that was her real name.' Yami thought. "I am punishing you because you punished me." Yami looked confused. "How did I punish you?" Yami asked. "Would you like to know my whole name, Pharaoh? Mariku Ishtarui. Isn't your last name the same as mine? You are my younger brother. I am the true Pharaoh." Mariku said, pressing the blade closer to Yugi's neck. "Wait! Mariku! I challenge you to a duel. If I win, I get Yugi and you have to go to India and stay there. If you win, you can have both Yugi and myself." Yami said, confidently. "Alright, Pharaoh. You've got yourself a deal." Mariku said. "Aranahaj!" Mariku yelled. A black fox-like thing ran out of the shadows and grabbed Yugi. It then began tying him up to a gravestone.  
  
"Yami, you must not do this! You could be killed!" Zyta pleaded with Yami. Yami looked determined. "I know I will win. Call Ghidre, Kehkan, Zade, and the others. This is going to be a dangerous duel. We need everybody we can." Yami said. Mariku was talking with the thing called Aranahaj. They would duel in the desert. Aranahaj ran off to find Mariku's duel monsters. Yami's own duel monsters surrounded him, and he felt powerful. Until Mariku's monsters came.  
  
There must have been hundreds of them. An army of duel monsters surrounded Mariku. He smirked. "Now do you feel confident, Pharaoh?" Mariku asked. Aranahaj smiled, showing gleaming sharp white teeth. "I'll spare you a shadow game, Mariku." Yami said. Mariku shrugged. "Alright. All the better for me." Mariku said. "Let's duel." They said in unison. (A/N Yeah, I know, corny. But they say it all the time in the show. -_-')  
  
Yami played Zyta first in defense mode. Mariku smirked and played a magic card along with a card face down in attack mode. Yugi whimpered as Aranahaj began pacing back and forth in front of him, showing off his white teeth. "Mariku! Tell that fox thing of yours to stay away from Yugi!" Yami demanded. Mariku smirked. "Arika, get away from Yugi. You can play with him later." 'Arika? Are there TWO of those things?' Yami wondered, not realizing that the second one was purple with black eyes instead of the other way around.  
  
The battle raged on with Yami winning. Until Mariku tricked Yami. Mariku tricked Yami and won.  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh, big cliffie!! ^_~ You'll have to wait and see what happens!! I'm just so mean!! ^_^ Bai! 


	11. The Battle Of The Century Part 2

EmpyrealDragon: Oayr, ed ec gehty crund, pid E's hud du kuut yd fnedehk tiamc. Dryd'c y kuut xiacdeuh. Bnupypmo palyica drao'na dra sucd vih du dunsahd palyica drao lyh pa cyjat po dra baubma drao muja. ^_^ Yhofyoc, dra cdibet fapceda fuh'd cruf ib yht ed'c beccehk sa uvv. . E fuimt cyo du ku du dra fapceda dryd E fnuda tufh, pid ed fuh'd mad sa fneda ed. Cunno ypuid ed paehk cu crund. Ed muugc y mud muhkan uh Selnucuvd Funt. .  
  
Rox: Ooooooh, that makes sense. ^_~  
  
Yami Hiei The Chaos Mage: He only lost because Mariku cheated. .  
  
Mistress Of Anime: I know, poor Yugi.  
  
Darkdragon: Yea, that's what cliffhangers do. ^_^. I hope this was fast enough for you. ^_~  
  
Well, anyways I'm not gonna try with the website again. I dunno why it won't work. I'll put it up in my bio, so if anyone wants to go see the pictures you can go there to look. That is, if it shows up. . Sorry about the duel being so vague, but in this chapter you'll see why it's called "The Battle Of The Century" ^_^  
  
White Roses Chapter 10: The Battle Of The Century Part 2  
  
"Well, it looks like you're not the "King Of Games" after all, now are you?" Mariku sneered. Yami looked confused. He had never lost a game in his life. Now was definitely not a good time to start. "Now you will watch as Yugi is murdered. Just like Jahanara was." Mariku walked over to Yugi and pulled out his knife. "Enjoy the show, Pharaoh." He said, cutting deep into Yugi's arm. "Stop!" Yami said, trying in vain to stop Mariku's torment.  
  
Yami took a step forward and as he did Arika and Aranahaj jumped him, snapping their jaws and licking their fangs. Mariku raised the dagger and cut into Yugi's other arm. Silent tears were cascading down Yugi's face. Yami looked on helplessly as Mariku cut Yugi more and more. Yugi was going to die from loss of blood. Yami tried to run to Yugi's aid, but it was no use. The two fox demons wouldn't let him pass.  
  
"Well Pharaoh, say goodbye." Mariku said, raising the knife above Yugi's heart. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. "NO!" Yami screamed. Just before Mariku could plunge the knife into Yugi's chest, something pounced on him. The clouds overhead boomed and lightning flashed across the sky. The fox demons began chasing the thing that tackled Mariku. Yami looked up. In the flash of lightning he saw Zyta walking towards them. Only, her skin was a very dark blue and her eyes were a deep purple. She had silver hair that went down to her butt. She was walking slowly towards them. "Tashu, once more!!" She called. A small furry blue thing jumped onto Mariku's head. "Get off me, foul creature!" He sneered, trying to get the thing off of his head.  
  
Yami ran to Yugi, but the fox demons came back. One of them bit into Yami's arm and began dragging him away. The other went up to the Elf woman. She brought out a great staff and took off her purple robes. She was wearing a dress that looked like silver water. She had the stomach of a pregnant woman, yet she was still beautiful. The fox demon tried to bite her, but she hit it with her staff. The one who had latched onto Yami's arm let go and tried to murder the woman with its mate.  
  
Mariku had long since gotten the little blue thing off his head. He walked up slowly behind Yami. "Say goodnight, Yami." He said, raising the dagger above Yami's head. "Yami! Move!" The Elfin woman yelled. Yami rolled to one side just in time. That's when the rain started pouring down from the skies. Mariku fell over from missing his target. "I see my pets have wounded you. How good of them. You see, their teeth are poisonous. You'll die even if I don't kill you." Mariku growled at Yami, who was skittering towards Yugi. Mariku stood up and whipped off his cloak. He was wearing the clothes of the Pharaoh; the crown was hooked onto a loop on his pants. He took it off the loop and placed the crown onto his head. "Who's the Pharaoh now, little brother?" He asked, raising the dagger once again over Yami's heart.  
  
"Mariku!! STOP!" The elfin woman yelled. Everything stopped. The fox demons, Mariku, Yugi's shivering body, everything. "You may have beaten the King of Games, but you haven't yet beaten the Queen." She said. "A-Aelu?" Yami stuttered. "Well, Jahanara, who would have thought." Mariku hissed turning towards her. She winced as he said her name. "I am no longer Jahanara. I am not Kuttacc Aelu either. My name is of no importance at the moment." She said. The small blue thing appeared on her shoulder. It had the appearance of a light blue cat wearing a dark blue robe. It had brown hair and cat ears with the right ear pierced twice with golden loops. "I challenge you to a game, Mariku. Only this time, we play by MY rules." She said, smiling slightly. "All it is is a little duel to the death. Not with cards, with swords." She said. "Tashu, bring me my sword." She said. Tashu jumped off her shoulder and grabbed two sheathed swords out of her discarded robe. "Yami, take Yugi and get him to Zyta. The Palace is not safe. She will be able to heal him." She said, grabbing her sword. "What about me?" Yami asked. "For your wounds, we will need powerful magic. Mine." She said, turning away from him. "Go. Save Yugi. If I die, Tashu will know what to do." She said, walking away from him and over to Mariku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Jahanara, you've challenged ME to a duel. Pity, you were never agile enough to defeat me in India, was makes you think you will be powerful enough to here?" Mariku asked. "I have grown, Mariku. But you have not. You are the same as you were five years ago." She said. "Enough talking. Let's duel." Mariku growled. He raised the sword and rushed at her. She moved away just in time and caught his sword with hers. "You know, your stomach slows you down." "There is nothing in my stomach but air. You killed me, remember? But don't worry, I can still die." She said pushing him away from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami rushed over to Yugi. His breaths were hardly coming to him. He looked up. "Yami." He smiled. "It's ok Yugi. I'm here now." "What about the fox demons?" Yugi asked, looking scared. "They are occupied at the moment." Yami said, cutting the ropes with a sharp rock. The rain made the ropes easier to cut. Yugi was soon free, but he had lost so much blood, that he was on the verge of becoming unconscious. Yami picked him up. Yami winced as the pressure went onto his arm, but he held Yugi up. He went off in search of Zyta who was caring for the fallen Duel Monsters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mariku pulled away from the sword lock and smacked Jahanara down. She fell down hard. "You know, you'll never win that way." She smirked. She brought her fist up and connected with his stomach. He gasped and stumbled backwards. She had never used her fists in a sword fight before. "Looks like you have changed, Jahanara." "Yes, and it looks like you haven't." She said. They both picked up their swords. Jahanara was about 15 feet from Mariku. 'Time to try that new move.' He thought. He took his sword and flung it towards Jahanara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami had found Zyta who had just healed Zade. "Oh my Ra, Yami, what happened to Yugi?" Zyta asked. She rushed over to him. "He has lost so much blood." She said, shocked. "Will he be alright?" Yami asked. "Yes, I just need some of your blood for the spell." She said, reaching for his arm. He pulled back. "Zyta, my blood has been poisoned. If you use my blood, he will die." Yami said. "Yes, but if we don't use your blood he will die." Zyta said. Yami turned to Yugi with tears in his eyes. Yugi would die either way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sword slashed her arm. She fell backwards and her sword went flying. Mariku's sword had slid across the wet stone. Mariku walked towards her slowly. He took out his dagger. "Say goodnight, Jahanara." He whispered, raising the knife above his head. Jahanara was on the ground moaning in pain, the red blood covering her beautiful silver dress. "Goodnight, Jahanara." She said. As Mariku brought down the dagger, she brought her foot up. She caught him in the stomach again. He dropped his dagger in pain. The dagger plunged into Jahanara's shoulder just above her heart. Her eyes widened. If she didn't do something fast, she would die. She spotted her staff within five feet. She crawled over to it, and she felt Mariku coming towards her. She didn't have the time to get the staff. If she took the dagger out of her shoulder, she would loose too much blood too fast. But she knew she had no choice. She pulled the dagger out of her shoulder and hid it behind her back. Mariku wouldn't tell the difference in the dark. He got closer and closer and Jahanara clutched the dagger in her hand so hard it hurt. As soon as he got within a foot of her, she lunged forward and plunged the dagger into his stomach. Deep. She stood up and pushed the dagger all the way through his stomach. She collapsed right afterward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami turned to Yugi "Yami, what-what's wrong? Are you going to be alright?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled sadly. "I am going to be fine, little one." He said. Yugi smiled. "Then what is it?" He asked. "You. You might not make it." Zyta said, knowing that Yami couldn't. Yami clung to Yugi, not wanting to let go and not caring about all the blood he had all over him now. All he cared about was the life of the one he held in his arms.  
  
Whew. Sorry this took so long, I have been SOOOOOOO busy!! I PROMISE to have the next chapter up by Thursday. Ja ne!! ^_~ 


	12. Truth?

Sorry, this is a little late!! Happy Easter and Passover!! I really need more then just THREE new reviews people, come on!! Oh well, here's chapter 12, Truth  
  
Yugi looked at Zyta as if he were already dead. "What- what do you mean?" "You need blood Yugi. Without Yami's blood you will die. But his blood is poisoned and if we use it, you will surely die. But if we don't, you'll die then too." Zyta said quietly. "Well, if I'm go-going to die." "Why would you die li-little Yugi?" Yami turned around "Aelu!!" He ran to her aid. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily. "Don't worry a-about me. I'll be fine. I have the antidote to the poison in my cloak." Aelu said. Tashu ran to Aelu with the cloak in its paws. "Here I-" "Shhhh!!" Aelu scolded, her real name almost being said. She reached into a pocket and got cut by a piece of glass. "Oh no. the vial. it's been broken." She said. Yami bit his lower lip. "So. we're both going to die?" Yugi asked, his eyes downcast. "You can't use my blood, it's been poisoned." Aelu said. "You can use Mariku's. I can check to see if he's been infected." Zyta said, running off to Mariku's body. The rain had washed most of the blood off of them, but the whole courtyard smelled like blood. "Aelu how are you alive? I watched you. die." Yami said. "Mariku didn't kill me to get back at you or because I was disobeying him. He was scared of me. It is so hard to explain." Aelu said, putting a weary hand on her forehead.  
  
Yugi looked very pale. His wounds were still bleeding. "Y-yami, why did you leave me? Don't you love me?" Yugi choked out as Yami was helping Aelu. Yami stopped in his tracks. "Yu-yugi, I-" Yami didn't know what to say. Aelu looked at them and smiled fondly. 'I remember when he did the same to me. all because he was scared. He has a new reason to be scared now. He has already felt the pain of loss. And so have I.' Aelu thought, placing a hand on her stomach. "It sucks to be a shade." She whispered.  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears. "Yugi, I think I made a mistake. What I said last night-" Yami couldn't finish it. Yugi shivered. "You mean. you don't love me?" Yugi asked. Yami couldn't say the word, so he shook his head. 'What am I doing? I love Yugi! This is killing him more then those wounds. it's breaking his heart.' Yami thought. 'Then again, it's breaking mine too.' He thought as Zyta can running back with a vial full of Mariku's blood. "His blood is clean." She said. "Come here, Yugi. You need to drink this once I put a spell in it." Zyta said. "I don't want to live." Yugi said quietly. "What?" Zyta asked. "Nobody loves me. In my time, I had a family and a few close friends who loved me. Now, I have no one." Yugi said. "But, doesn't Yami love you?" Zyta asked. "Zyta." Yami said, warning her not to go on. "No." Yugi whispered. Zyta gasped. "But Yami-" "Enough Zyta!" He commanded. "Yami, can I speak to you for a moment?" Aelu asked. Yami nodded.  
  
"Why are you doing this to him and yourself?" Aelu asked. "I do not want to fall in love too deeply, then get myself hurt again." He said. "Yami, if you don't tell him how you really feel, then he dies, you will feel ten times worse. He's refusing the spelled blood. Without it he will surely die. Then what will you do?" She asked. "I will make him drink the blood." Yami said, shrugging. "Do you'll make him hate you for your own happiness? So YOU don't get hurt. You are so selfish, Yami." Aelu said, getting angry. The rain poured down heavier and lightning flashed across the sky more and more. "Yes, Aelu. For his happiness and mine. What if something happened to me?" He asked. "He would at least know you loved him, Yami!!" She began to raise her voice. Yami looked at her sternly. "It is better this way, Aelu." "I am no longer Aelu, Yami" "Then what do you want me to call you?!" He almost yelled. "Isis. I am Isis." She said, walking back to Zyta and Yugi, and leaving Yami standing in the rain, staring after her.  
  
"Yugi, please, drink it. You have to. What if we find a way to get you home?" Zyta asked, sensing his life slipping away faster and faster. "You- you're ju-just saying th-that." He said, slumping over. His breaths were becoming more and more shallow. "Te-tell Yami I said. goodbye." He said, before falling over in a coma.  
  
Well, here's chapter 12!! So sorry it took longer then I expected. The next chappie should be up soon. 


	13. Survival Of The Fittest

o.O Whoa. my reviews jumped from 62 to 75!! Thanks SOOOO much!!  
  
HAPPY EASTER!!!!!  
  
Darkdragon: I know, I'm just SO evil!! =)  
  
Mistress Of Anime: Thanks!!  
  
Hikari Emiko: o.O oooookkkkkk, I take it you like?? Ya, I'll write more and more, it's spring break!!! ^_^  
  
MistyKasumi: Yepperz, she's Isis. You'll have to read to find out!!  
  
Dragon: Thank you thank you thank you!!  
  
Katana: Sure!! Uhhh, it's updated?? Thanks for the wonderful review!! ^_^  
  
LO-LO: You'll have to keep reading to find out. I'm glad you like!!  
  
Dark Magician Girl Kinko: Thank you. ^_^  
  
Princess Strawberry: Yes, I know, it was sad. I miss fluff. don't worry though, fluff is right around the corner!! ^_~  
  
Rox: Lol, here it is!!  
  
Yami Hiei The Chaos Mage: Whoa. this soon enough for you?? Glad you like so much. ^_^  
  
SilverDragon: Yes, he is.  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!  
  
Kiya: But this story sux!!  
  
Jade: YOU only don't like it because it's yaoi!  
  
Kiya: Yea!!  
  
Jade: **Rolls her eyes** By the way, I'm thinking of changing the name to Blood Roses. Review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Chapter 13: Survival of the Fittest  
  
Yugi crumpled to the ground with a loud "thump" Isis and Yami rushed to his side. Isis turned him over and put his head in her lap. "Give me the blood." She commanded. "But-" "GIVE IT TO ME!" She yelled. Zyta handed it to her. Isis said a spell that made the vial glow a light blue. After a short period of time, the blood turned blue and turned into air. She opened the stopper and the blue air floated out and covered Yugi's body. There was a sucking noise and Yugi stopped bleeding. The blood came back to his cheeks. Isis tried to stand up, but she was too weak. "That spell takes a lot out of you." She said. "Aelu, I mean Isis, I must talk with you." Zyta said, pulling Isis away from Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yami watched as Yugi slowly opened his eyes. "Am I . dead?" He asked, sitting up. "No, you are very much alive." Yami said, glancing over at Isis and Zyta. "Well, isn't that a shame?" Yugi spat, sounding very un-Yugi-ish. Yami gasped. "Why would you want to die?" Yami asked. "So then I could be with my mother and my father who are both dead." Yugi said, looking away. "This is the past Yugi, your parents haven't been born yet." Yami said gently. Yugi bit his lip, tears in his eyes. "I want to go home. Then Te'a and Ryou would love me, I would be happy." Yugi said, before beginning to sob.  
  
Isis had chosen that time to come back. "Yami! What did you do to him?" Isis asked. "I did absolutely nothing!" Yami answered. "Yes you did!" Yugi said, pointing an accusing finger at Yami. "You lied to me! You lied to me and killed me!" Yugi screamed over the booming of thunder. "I didn't kill you, Yugi." Yami said. "You killed my on the inside. What you did to me was worse then what Mariku did. Don't you understand?" He asked. Suddenly, the thunder and the lightning and the rain stopped. Isis walked slowly over to Yugi. "Listen to me, little one. You are not meant to die here, inside or out. Not at this time. Truths lie behind every corner, but so do lies. You have to watch where you turn and you must learn how to tell a truth from a lie. Yami, look into Yugi's eyes, and tell him you don't love him." Isis said, turning to Yami. Yami looked into Yugi's eyes. "I- I don't. I don't love you." He said, looking down afterwards. "You're lying, Yami. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice." Yugi said, his river of tears ceasing to flow. Yami sat next to him. "The reason I lied to you was because I was afraid of losing you like I did Aelu. I thought that if I could make myself not be with you, maybe my love for you would die, and neither you nor I would be hurt. But now I see that this is killing you more then actually being with me and possibly losing me. And it's killing me as well. I'm sorry Yugi. I'm sorry." Yami said, looking at Yugi for a response. "I knew you were afraid. But you shouldn't be. It is better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all." Yugi said. (A/N Who said that? Wasn't it Shakespeare?) Yami smiled. "You're right." Yugi leaned over and kissed Yami, and Yami kissed him back.  
  
Zyta turned to Isis. "What is the matter, child? Aren't you happy for them? This is what you wanted after all, for him to find someone else?" Zyta asked. Isis smiled. "It was my choice for me to become what I am. I just didn't know it would be as painful as it is." Isis replied. "Well, being a guardian is no menial task, but a guardian to the Chosen One? I almost feel sorry for you." Zyta said. "You are the Pharaoh's guardian. That must not be an easy job." Isis said. "Well, he listens to my advice, mostly. He follows his heart. He is a good person, but he has been influenced by some bad people." Zyta said. "Yes. Seth will be his downfall one of these days." Isis said, shaking her head slightly. "Well, what can we do for the poison?" Zyta asked. "We have to use the blood of a demon. Luckily, I have one here. The spell takes a while, and I will need help. Do you know the spell of the Pmuut Nucac?" Isis asked. (A/N Pmuut Nucac means Blood Roses.) Zyta nodded. "Yes. I could help you. But what about the demon?" Zyta asked. Isis smiled. "TASHU!!" She yelled. The small blue cat-like thing ran to her. "Yes Isis?" He asked. "I need some blood from you. Put it in this vial." Isis said, handing him a small vial. Tashu bit his paw and let the blood leak into the vial. "Thank you, Tashu. That will be all." Isis said, smiling at the little blue demon.  
  
Yami had pulled Yugi into his lap. "Yugi, what should we do with Mariku?" Yami asked. "I don't know, what could we do with him?" Yugi asked. There came no reply. "Yami?" Still nothing. "Yami? YAMI!!!" Yugi screamed, turning around and seeing that Yami's face was bright red and he couldn't breathe.  
  
ANOTHER cliffie!! I'm so mean!! =) Happy Easter!! ^_^ If I get enough review, maaaaaaaaybe I'll update later today. We'll see. =) Ja ne! 


	14. Poison Can Kill

Thank you to everybody who reviewed!!  
  
BunnyTeddy-lover: oO **Hugs Damien** I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU CRY!!! ;_; Everything will be okay, Isis and Zyta are making the potion to cure Yami!! ^_^ I just hope they make it in time. **Hugs Damien again** SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! Oh, and about the review you gave me for chapter 10, OUR DUELS DO SO LAST LONGER THEN THAT!!! Meanie.  
  
Evee: Yami can't breathe because of Mariku's damn poisonous fox demons. Stupid fox demons.   
  
Yami Hiei The Chaos Mage: Don't worry, I didn't take it the wrong way!! I just have a small amount of writers block.  
  
Dark Magician Girl Kinko: Well, maybe I can persuade you into liking yaoi! ^_^ Me glad you likeies!!  
  
Renee Fay: I knew that, really. I take Spanish at school, one would think I would know. I feel dumb now, but thanks!! ^_^ Glad you like!! ^_^  
  
Silverdragon: I know, it is, isn't it? =)  
  
Darkdragon: Don't worry, Yami won't die-----yet. =)  
  
Rox: Yea, evil cliffies= more reviewers!! ^_^ happyfulness for me!! ^_^  
  
Mistykasumi: Yea, of course they reconciled!! This is a Y/YY fic!! ^_^ **Huggles her Yugi and Yami Yugi plushies**  
  
Werefox: I'm so glad!! ^_^  
  
Here's chapter 14, Poison Can Kill  
  
"ISIS!! ZYTA!! HELP!" Yugi screamed, crying and jumping up and down. "Calm down Yugi, we're working on the antidote." Zyta said. "We need to help him NOW!! He'll die!!" Yugi said. Yami's eyes had gotten big, and his throat was swollen. His face was such a dark red it was almost purple. His hands were around his neck, and he was struggling to breathe. Yugi's face was covered in tears. "Please, help him." He whispered. "Yugi, we're doing all we can." Zyta said. "Is there any way I can help?" Yugi asked. "Yes, lay him on his back. Try and keep him calm we're doing all that we can." Zyta said. If you looked close enough, you could see tears in her eyes.  
  
When Yugi had returned to Yami's side, he had discovered a message on the ground. It read. 'Yugi, I love you and I'm sorry. Goodbye my angel.' "No. NO!!" Yugi screamed. Yami was already lying on the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing was very shallow. "Isis." Yugi said, walking back over to the two Elvin women. "Yami is going to die, isn't he? He is breathing very little, and he's unconscious." Yugi said. Isis looked away, but at that time the rain started again. "Why does the rain always start when you are sad, Isis?" Yugi questioned. "That is Isis' way of crying. She can't do it by herself." Zyta said, calmly. "Come on Isis, concentrate on the spell!!" Zyta said. Isis nodded. Yugi could see the pain in her eyes. The idea of Yami dying seemed to be hurting her more then the draining effect of the spell.  
  
Yugi could do nothing. He felt so worthless. He could not cry, his eyes were all out of tears. So, he sat on the ground and watched Yami dying. His breaths were getting shallower and shallower, and it did not help that he was breathing rain. When Yugi looked at him, he realized that Yami's message had been washed away in the rain. Yugi looked up to the sky. He screamed in his mind at whatever gods would hear him. 'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? WHY ARE YOU TAKING AWAY EVERYONE THAT I HAVE EVER LOVED? Why can't you just let me be happy?' His mind screamed. He had lost his parents, his grandmother, and now his lover? Why couldn't the gods just let him be happy? Why did they have to take everything away from him? Yugi couldn't stand it anymore, and he made a vow then and there. "If Yami dies, I will die with him." He said, his words lost in the booming of thunder.  
  
Isis was so drained; she felt that she was going to fall over. 'I have to stay strong! For Yami.' She thought. She gathered up all the magic she had left, said the spell, and put it into the vial. She passed out soon after. Zyta was on her own, making the huge spell that usually needed 4 or more spellcasters to make. Luckily for her, the spell was almost done. She got al the magical power she would need, and forced it into the vial. It glowed a light red. She smiled. "It's done. YUGI! IT'S DONE!!" She crawled over to Yugi, being too tired to walk. "Yugi. Pour this into his mouth. He'll wake up once you do." Zyta said, collapsing from exhaustion as soon as Yugi took the vial.  
  
Yugi, being tired from crying and mentally screaming, crawled over to Yami, followed by Zyta and Isis, who had woken up. Yugi sat on the ground and pulled Yami closer to him. His breathing was almost gone. Yugi pulled the stopper out. The rain had stopped, and Isis was happy. 'We will save him! He will live!!' She thought happily. Yugi poured the contents of the vial into Yami's mouth. 5 seconds went by, then 15, and then 30. Nothing happened. Yugi turned to Zyta, tears in his eyes. It had been 2 minutes. She sucked in a shaky breath. "We were too late." Isis was so sad; something happened that never happened in Egypt. It began to snow.  
  
;_; THAT WAS THE SADDEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE!!! **Cries** Please review. They might help my mood. ;_; 


	15. Reunited

Jade: Hihi!! I'm happyful!! #1 because my birthday is in 3 days and #2 because THERE IS FLUFFINESS IN THIS CHAPTER!! ^_^ YAY FOR FLUFFINESS!! But since Yami is dead, who is the fluffiness with? You'll find out 2 more couples in this chapter. This chapter contains fluffiness and forbidden love. Fun, huh? I would also like to say, if you want to read a REALLY, REALLY FUNNY story, go read Joey's Plan by Bunnyteddy-lover. It is so funny!! XD If you can't find it, go to my favorites. It should be there. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL HE GETS 5 MORE REVIEWS AT LEAST!! Now, on to thank- yous!! ^_^  
  
Hikari Emiko: Don't worry, there will be happiness in this chapter!!  
  
Crimson Amnesia: I know, it is. ^_^ Read on and tell me if you think the same. ^_~  
  
Princess Strawberry: I don't. They are supposed to be sad!! ^_^  
  
Rox: Glad you think so. ^_^  
  
Dark Magician Girls: I know, I am evil!! =)  
  
Esopha: YES!! Exactly!! Glad you understand!! ^_^  
  
Dragungirl199: Wow. You sound SO sad. ^_~ Thank you!!  
  
SilverDragon: I know, but. oh, you'll find out in the sequel, which will be out soon, since this fic is coming to a close.  
  
Hiei Jaganshi: That sux.  
  
Eevee: Yea, bad fox demons, bad!!! Lols. ^_^  
  
Bunnyteddy-lover: oO whoa. chill out Damien. It's ok. oO  
  
Now, onto the ficcy!! ^_^  
  
Isis stood up and turned away from Yami's body. The snow began falling harder, and Isis began to sing a sad song that only Yugi understood. "nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa anata no koto bakari I Miss You "Yami-chan..." amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo kokoro no naka de inoru dake de tsutaeru sube ga nai nante ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto shiranakucha otona ni narenai no Don't leave me alone anymore kimi no aisuru hito no kawari ni wa narenai keredo itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka Now I feel alone close to you Don't leave me alone anymore Now I feel alone close to you Don't leave me alone anymore"  
  
She stopped. She lowered her eyes to the ground but willed the tears away. But they began to fall. And as one fell, more and more followed after it. Soon she was sobbing and Zyta and Yugi joined her. Her melody of sadness her created more and more snow upon the ground. Cherry blossoms floated down from the sky. 'Cherry blossoms?' Yugi wondered for a moment. But he did not question it. He knew that Isis could make anything happen if she wanted. "Why all the sadness? Did somebody die?" Came a familiar voice. Yugi, Zyta and Isis shrugged it off as their minds, but when Yugi took a chance glance at Yami, his heart quickened. Yami was sitting up looking up at them as if they were crazy. "YAMI-CHAN!" Yugi yelled, running into Yami's arms, still crying but this time tears of joy. Isis stood up, wiping her tears and smiling. "We thought we'd lost you!" Zyta said, hugging the young Pharaoh warmly. "Isis, what was that song you sang? Sing it to me in my language." Yami asked. Isis blushed but nodded. "What is this deep inside my heart Nothing but "I Miss You, 'Yami-chan...'" around you Wanting your kindness only one more time Always never forgetting that profound love Inside my heart I only wish to communicate that The fact that love creates loneliness You know I cannot be an adult Don't leave me alone anymore I cannot replace The man you love Always stay by your side I want to protect you The fact that love creates sadness I came to understand good love Now I feel alone close to you Don't leave me alone anymore Now I feel alone close to you Don't leave me alone anymore"  
  
Yami nodded as if he understood something no one else did. "I'm sorry, Aelu. I'm sorry." He said. She wiped away her tear and smiled. "It is ok. I understand and this-" she said, taking one of Yugi's hands and one of Yami's and putting them together. "This is what I wanted." She said, smiling and turning away. The snow rapidly began melting as the sun began to come up. Yami turned to Yugi. "I'm sorry I lied to you." He said. Yugi smiled cutely. "You already said that, Yami-chan." Yami looked confused for a moment, then smiled. "Please, stay with us until you have healed, Isis." Yami said, standing up. Isis smiled and nodded her head, whistling for Tashu.  
  
"So, are you really the goddess Isis?" Yugi asked. "Well, I am a goddess in some sense, but I am certainly not the great goddess Eset." Yugi looked confused. Isis laughed. "Isis is what the Greek people call our goddess Eset." (The Egyptians probably didn't know about the Greek people, but let's pretend they do, ok? ^_^) Yugi nodded. Yami laughed and ruffled his hair.  
  
Yugi and Yami walked into the kitchen, starved and thirsty. "Isis, how did you heal the wound on your shoulder?" Yami asked. "I closed the cut with a spell, and made extra potion for myself." She said, shrugging. "This all looks so delicious. I'm afraid I cannot stay long, though." Isis said, grabbing a piece of sweet bread and taking a bite. "This tastes even better then I remember!" She exclaimed. "How are you alive still, Isis?" Yugi, full of curiosity, asked. Isis coughed, then smiled. "That is a story for a different day, Little Yugi." She said. Yugi nodded, even though he was a little disappointed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* In another part of the Palace *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zade, are you sure your alright?" Kehkan asked the Celtic Guardian, who was lying on a bed. He smiled softly at her. "I will be fine, Kehkan. Please stop worrying." Zade said. Kehkan looked away. "I can't help it, Zade. I- I-" Kehkan couldn't finish. Zade pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. (A/N One couple down, one to go. ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to Yugi, Yami, and Isis *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami, I'm going to get something out of my room, ok?" Yugi said, running off as Yami nodded and turned to Isis, taking her hands in his. (A/N Ooooh, scandal!! Lol, no not really. ^_^) "Isis, you aren't leaving until you have had proper rest!" Yami said. Isis shook her head. "I must go, thank you for your kindness, Yami, but I must go now." She said, leaving his grasp. Yami grabbed her arm. "Please, stay Isis. At least tell me where you are going." Isis looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't." At this, Yami nodded. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Will you come back and visit me?" Yami asked. Isis smiled. "I will if I can." She said. Yami nodded and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Isis were outside. Zyta's voice could be heard yelling at Ghidre, and Ghidre's could be heard yelling at her. "I don't care, Ghidre! If they find out, who knows what could happen!!" "Well, they'll find out sooner or later, Zyta! Let's make it sooner!!" He said. Their voices ceased and they saw Zyta storm around the corner- right into Yami. "Oh! I am so sorry, Yami! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She apologized. "It's alright. What were you arguing with Ghidre about?" Yami asked. Zyta blushed. "Oh, it was nothing, Yami. It is not important." Yugi stepped forward. "You can tell me, Zyta." He said, pulling her away from Isis and Yami.  
  
"Please, tell me?" Yugi asked. "Well. I love Ghidre, and he loves me." She said. Yugi looked confused. "Why is that a problem?" He asked. Zyta shook her head. "We are forbidden to love because it could cause complications in battle." She said. Yugi nodded. "I don't think Yami will mind. If Yami and I were fighting someone and he was getting hurt, it would only make me fight harder. I think, if you told him, he would approve." Zyta looked at him. "Are you sure?" She asked. Yugi nodded, smiling. Zyta nodded. "Thank you, Yugi." She said and kissed him on the forehead. "You would make a great Pharaoh." She said, smiling and hurrying over to Yami and Isis, wiping her eyes before Yugi could notice she was crying.  
  
"Yami, what I wanted to tell you is that-" "Zyta and I are in love." Ghidre said, coming around the corner. Yami looked from Zyta to Ghidre. Zyta walked to Ghidre and her put his arms around her. "You know that it is forbidden and what the consequences are." Zyta cast her eyes down. "But-" Yami began. Zyta looked up, hopeful. Yami smiled. "I accept." Zyta looked up at Ghidre and smiled. He returned the smile and kissed her.  
  
Isis smiled. She was standing 10 feet away from Yugi, Yami and the Duel Monsters. "I'm glad your happy, Yami. Please always be happy." She said, turning and walking away. "Isis! Wait!" Yami said, running to her. "I must leave now, Yami." She said. "But, Isis, I-" He started. "Shhhh, I know. I know." She said, walking away. And the only thing left in Yami's head was her melody. 'I miss you, Yami-chan'  
  
Awww, a little bit a fluffiness!! Lots more next chapter, I promise!! I hope you like. And don't forget to check out Bunnyteddy-lover's story, Joey's Plan!! OH! And the song is 'I Miss You' from Sailor Moon. Baibai!! 


	16. Seth's Secret

Jade: Ok, I know I said I wasn't going to update until Joey's Plan got 5 more reviews, but I'm thinking maybe people didn't hear me. THIS WILL HAVE ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NO MORE UPDATES UNTIL JOEY'S PLAN GETS AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS!!! There. Think they heard me, Kiya?  
  
Kiya: **Has her hands over her ears** Yes, for the love of Ra, YES! Please don't scream like that again!!!  
  
Jade: ^_^;; Ok. Thank-you time!! ^_^  
  
Esopha: There will be MUCH Y/YY fluff in this chapter! ^_^ Either this one or the next one will be a lime, so yea. ^_^;;  
  
Bunnyteddy-lover: =) Well, Damien, Mark, Leon and Terrence, just for you, THERE WILL BE LOTS AND LOTS OF KISSING IN THIS CHAPTER!!! =)  
  
Tigrlily88: oO. It's ok, just read the other chapters. oO I'm glad you. uh, SEEM to like it! ^_^  
  
Tigrlily88: Yes, I stopped using the language. ^_^ Tu hablas espanol?! Que chevere!! ^_^  
  
The Dark Magician People: I know, most people think of the Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician together, but I think of Zyta and Ghidre as older then Zade and Kehkan. I dunno why. Somebody did die, tho! Mariku!! ^_^  
  
Aria Ravenclaw: Lolz, Hela du saad oui duu!! ^_^  
  
unknown118112: . This is a yaoi fic. That means male/male relationships.. So yes, Yami and Yugi are gay. I warned you!  
  
SilverDragon: Actually that wasn't Al Bhed, it was Japanese! ^_^;;  
  
Rox: Don't worry, Raven, violence is coming up! ^_^ Glad u like Rox! ^_^  
  
Foxygalatea: Thank you!! ^_^ Yea, I try to make the chapters long, sorry!! ^_^;;  
  
Hikari Emiko: Lol, be nice to Ryou-kun!! (Yea, I think your right, -kun for guys and -chan for girls) Thanx for the nice review! ^_^  
  
Yami's Girlfriend: Thank you!! ^_^ Yes, he will. Either in the end of the second one of the beginning of the third. This is going to be a trilogy, by the way. ^_^  
  
Ok well, I am thinking about putting Ryou into the story, but he's either going to be a girl, or Bakura's lover. Your guys' choice, although I think I'm going with Bakura's lover. On with the story!! ^_^  
  
Yugi watched as Yami stared after Isis. 'He still loves her. I can't blame him though.' Yugi thought, shaking his head. Yami turned around and smiled at Yugi. "Well Yugi, shall we go? My counselors are expecting me in a meeting and they don't want me to be late." Yami said, smiling still. Yugi returned the smile and nodded. Yugi, Yami, Ghidre, and Zyta all walked in to see a worried Kehkan. "Kehkan, what's wrong?" Zyta asked. "It's Zade. I think he's dying!!" She exclaimed, grabbing the healer's hand and racing through the Palace. Ghidre, Yugi and Yami followed closely.  
  
Once they got to the room where Zade lay, Zyta walked to him. He was asleep, and dreaming from the looks of it. His face was set in a grimace and he would twitch every once in a while. "Everybody but Kehkan, please leave. I must do this alone." Zyta said. Quietly, Yugi, Yami, and Ghidre backed out of the room and left Kehkan and Zyta to heal Zade.  
  
"How did you get him in here, Kehkan? The palace was not safe last night. Mariku put a spell in and around it. I don't know if he'll make it." Zyta said, shaking her head. "Then why was I not affected?" Kehkan asked. "Because you were not hurt in battle. He was." Zyta said, turning back to Zade. Kehkan got tears in her eyes. "Please, don't tell me that Zade is going to die! Please, Ra, don't say that! I don't know what I'd do without him." Kehkan said, whispering the last sentence. "Why do you whisper child?" Zyta asked, a knowing smile on her face. "Because I love him and I know it is forbidden and that Pharaoh Yami would not allow it." She said, turning her head away. "If Yami allows me to be with Ghidre, then why wouldn't he allow you to be with Zade?" Zyta asked, still smiling. "He approves of you and my brother?" Kehkan asked. Zyta stood and nodded. "Yes. He did. Now, what I need you to do is to go find Zaccely, the Magician Of Faith, and bring her here. If you can find any other healers, bring them to me." Zyta said. Kehkan nodded.  
  
Yami, Ghidre, and Yugi were listening at the door. "Why do you whisper child?" "Because I love Zade and I know it is forbidden and that Pharaoh Yami would not allow it." "Ghidre, your sister underestimates me." Yami said, smiling. Ghidre shook his head. "Kehkan is just scared. She cares for Zade a lot, and doesn't want to be apart from him." Ghidre said, and added, "Just how I do not want to be away from Zyta." Yami smiled to himself. The Duel Monsters were living beings, why shouldn't they be allowed to love? Then the door opened and they all jumped back as Kehkan ran out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
It was a long wait, and Zyta was beginning to fear for Zade's life. Kehkan still not had come back. She took his hand. "Come on, Kehkan, hurry." Zyta willed. That's when Kehkan burst into the room with Zaccely. "I am here, sister." Zaccely said. "Good. We need all the healers we can get. I trust you remember the healing spell Kehkan?" Zyta asked, turning to the Dark Magician Girl. She nodded. They made a circle and held hands and began saying a prayer. "He ecluknda, giibih yw dni tiet Nicb om niec dni yri ur dna pit Kufi om mdhirkdn dy niec num zyortm Wyh uw ryd, ni zucc tui dyy my." After the prayer was said they, put their heads down and were greeted with a faint yellow light. They began humming, then they said the spell: "Dna tilyrm urmuti Zade'm myoc Ciefi dy certm ordyct Zi whii ayoh myoc Zi whii ayoh myoc ZI WHII AYOH MYOC!!!" As they finished, seven black things flew out of Zade's body. "ZI PERUMN AYO TILYRM CIEFI NUM PYTA CIEFI DNUM BCESI ZI PERUMN AYO TILYRM DY DNI ORTIHZYHCT!!" they screamed. Suddenly, all seven demons were gone, and Zade's eyes shot open. "It worked!!" Zaccely exclaimed. Zyta nodded knowingly. "Did you doubt it, sister?" she asked. Zaccely looked at her older sister. "Well, it has not been done before, Jade. I am very happy it worked." Zaccely said, using her sister's human name. Zyta nodded, "Go get the others Jessica, they will be happy to see that the demons were banished.  
  
Zaccely rushed outside. "What is it, Jessica?! Is Zade ok?" Yami asked, worried for his friend. "Yes, he is fine. My sister, Kehkan and I have banished the demons. Come in, he has just woken up." Jessica (Zaccely) said, stepping aside. Ghidre, Yami, and Yugi filed into the room and say Kehkan crying tears of joy and holding onto Zade. "Well, Kehkan and Zade." Yami said, shaking his head. "Who would have thought." Kehkan stood up and wiped her eyes. "Do you approve Yami?" She asked gingerly (A/N LOLZ!! XD) Yami smiled and nodded. "Of course? Why would I not?" He asked. Kehkan jumped up. "Oh, thank you, Yami!!" She said. "Well, looks like I would have been sorely missed." Zade said, glancing at everybody. Everyone nodded. "Well, could I be alone? I need to sleep. I'm sure Kehkan, Ghidre, Zaccely, and Zyta would like some rest too." Zade said, smiling. Everyone nodded and left the room.  
  
"Yami, what am I supposed to do while you are at your counsel?" Yugi asked. "Well, you could come with me. Maybe it is better if we tell people we are together." Yami said. "What if they don't accept? It's not everyday you come across a couple,,, like us." Yugi said, looking away. Yami stopped and took his hand. "Yugi, I love you, and that's all that matters. If they don't like it, then that's to bad for them." Yami said. Yugi looked into his eyes. Yami smiled and kissed him quickly. "Come on." Yami said, grabbing Yugi's hand and running down the hallway.  
  
As they made it to the room, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and walked in. They were greeted with stares and whispers. Yami's closest advisor and friend stood up. "Pharaoh, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, pointing to Yugi. Yami shook his head. "No need to worry, Zanzu. Everyone, this is Yugi. My lover." Yami said. Yugi looked on as the audience nearly fell over in their chairs. All except for one. High Priest Seth was snickering. He was quickly smacked by the High Priestess, Almah. She glanced at Yami and he nodded. She stood. "Everyone! You need to show respect to the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh's lover. Who he chooses should not matter to you, his happiness should. Now sit up, stop snickering, and let's get down to business!" She demanded. Yami smiled and nodded. "Thank you Almah." He whispered, walking past her. "Anytime." She replied, smiling.  
  
Seth sat, his arms crossed glaring at the Pharaoh and his 'lover'. He was the one who took the boy to Mariku. He should be dead. Seth would get revenge. HE was supposed to be the one with the Pharaoh. NOT the little slave boy, HIM. He had been trying to win the Pharaoh's affection for the longest of times. (A/N Oh, I bet you didn't see THAT one coming! ^_~) Seth clenched his fist. "I'll get him. If it's the last thing I'll do. The Pharaoh AND the boy will pay for my loneliness." He said, so quietly no one could hear. All accept one. Almah had heard him. She glanced at him and his hated gaze at Yugi, and his longing gaze for Yami; which quickly turned to hate. This would only end in tears.  
  
After the meeting, Almah hurried to Yami's chambers, but ran right into Seth as she did so. He had an evil look in his eyes. "Well, Almah, where are you going?" He asked, taking her arms. She gritted her teeth and pulled away. "I heard what you said at the meeting. You're going to try and KILL Yugi and Yami!" She said. Seth's face fell. "I'm going to tell them." She added. He looked up. "Oh really? You think you can get past me?" He asked, pulling a dagger from its sheath.  
  
Yami sat on the bed with Yugi. "Yami?" Yugi asked. "Hmm?" Yami replied. "No one accepts us except for the Priestess, do they?" Yugi asked. Yami looked thoughtful. "I think they accept, they just aren't used to seeing a Pharaoh with a slave, or a male with a male. That's all. Plus, I accept. That's all that matters." Yami said, pulling Yugi to him and kissing him. Yugi reached up and pulled Yami closer to him and deepened the kiss. Yugi began to lie back, taking Yami with him. "Yugi?" Yami questioned, breaking the kiss momentarily. Yugi looked at Yami. "It's ok. This is what I want." Yugi said, kissing Yami again.  
  
The couple broke apart as they heard a piercing scream just down the hallway. Yami sprang off the bed and Yugi followed. As they reached the end of the hallway, they saw Almah, a dagger in her chest, bleeding profusely. Yami reached her. "Almah! Who did this to you?" He asked, taking her head in his arms. "Se-Seth. He- he- sa-said-" She started, but Yami cut her off. "Shhhh, SOMEONE GO GET ZYTA! NOW!" He demanded. Hurridly servants ran off in search of her. "N-no. I wi-will not liv-live. Please, Yami, th-there is some-thing I-I mu-must tell yo-you." She said, taking a deep breath. "What is it, tell me." He said. "Se-Seth wa-was go-going to-" She began. "Yes?" Yami asked. "He-he was go-going to-" But she couldn't finish. Her life slipped away, and Yami held the body of one of his closest friends in his arms. "No. Almah. NOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Well, that was interesting!! ^_^ I took the name Almah from a book, Pharaoh's Daughter, which I don't own. Happy now all you death lovers? I made Almah die. But there was ALMOST a lemon. ^_^;; Bad Seth, you made everyone miss the lemon!! XO Oh well, now GO READ JOEY'S PLAN OR YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH SETH AND YAMI AND YUGI!! =) And I mean it too. Now review!! ^_^ 


	17. The End

Jade: EEE!! Lotsa reviewsies!! ^_^ If I get 200. hmmm **Plans something** ^_^ GO REVIEW JOEY'S PLAN GODDAMMIT!!  
  
Kiya: Yep, she screamed. oO **Faints**  
  
Jade: Look what u made me do, Kiya fainted!!  
  
Rox: Thank you both so much! ^^ This is the second-to-last chapter! This was, surprisingly, kinda like a prologue, actually. ^^;;  
  
Mistress of Anime: Lol! Yea. there will be some limes, but I don't write lemons. I'm 15, and if my parents caught me, I'd be dead! ^^;;  
  
Dragungirl199: Really? This is the first story you've read where the duel monsters are in love with each other? Wow. There are a lot out there, too. Glad you like! ^^  
  
The Dark Magician People: Bakura IS gay. No, Seth is Seto's past self, not him. Totally different. ^_^;;;  
  
Esopha: Yepperz, Seth's gay It surprised even me ^_^;; Oh, Seth is Seto's past life, so it's ok. **Glomps Seto** ^_^  
  
SilverDragon: Yepp, you weren't supposed to see that coming. yea, more Duelian. ^_^  
  
BunnyTeddy-lover: =) I waaaarned you!! ^_^ Jessica: IF I WASN'T BEDRIDDEN, MARK, I'D KILL YOU!!!!!!! Jade: oO DAMN IT MARK, SHE MADE ME DEAF!!!! XO Jesika and David: =) Chris, how was it happyful? SOMEONE DIED!!! XO Oh well, there was fluffiness!! ^_^  
  
Jade: oO oooookkkkkk, moving on. oO This MIGHT be the last chapter, I'm not sure yet. it depends. ^^  
  
Yami sat on the stone floor, crying over his friend's dead body. "Y-Yami? Will you be ok?" Yugi asked, gently placing his hand on his lover's shoulder. Yami didn't respond, so Yugi nodded and removed his hand. He got down on his knees and gathered Yami into his arms, Almah's head still resting on Yami's lap. "Shhhh, it's ok, it's ok. It'll be ok." Yugi repeated, rubbing Yami's back in little circles. The Duel Monsters looked stunned; they had never EVER seen Yami cry before. He was taught not to. What they didn't know was how hard he had cried the night Aelu died. Soon, Yami stopped crying. "I can't believe she's dead. She was my best friend growing up." Yami said, gazing into Almah's beautiful face. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes were still open, and within them held terror- the only thing that was not peaceful. Sighing with sadness, Yami closed his friend's eyes forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was been four days after Almah had died when Seth came back to the Palace. Yami nearly killed him on sight. "Why did you come back? I know that you killed Almah!" Yami hissed. Seth looked scared. "I-it was not me, Highness, I swear it! I was under some sort of spell!" Seth declared. "Then why did you run away?" Yami hissed, not believing the former High Priest. "I was scared- there was some sort of presence in the Palace and I wanted to get away from it. I came back because I am still loyal to you!" Seth said. And he was. No matter how he tried, he could not bring himself to hate the young pharaoh. Seth dropped down to his knees. "Please, Highness, believe me, for I speak the truth." He said. "Very well. However, as punishment, you are no longer High Priest, though you can still live here without further punishment. I will be watching you, Seth." Yami said, before gliding away down the hall.  
  
Seth stood up shakily. "I can't believe I almost told him." He breathed. "Almost told who what?" Asked Yugi, rounding the corner, a small smile on his face. Until he realized who it was. "Seth!" He gasped. Yami came around the corner again. "It is ok, Yugi. He was under a spell when he killed Almah. It was not his fault." Yami said, smiling to the younger boy, who returned the smile, relieved. Yugi walked to Yami, took his hand, and left Seth alone in the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi and Yami made their way to the room they shared. "Are you sure you can trust him, Yami?" Yugi asked. "I don't know. He seems very shaken up, but not by me. If he is lying, he's very good at it." They reached the room, and Yami opened the door. Yugi stretched out on the bed. "Hey now, what are you suggesting, little one?" Yami asked, smirking. "Oh, nothing." Yugi replied. Yami grinned and jumped onto the bed and began kissing his lover passionately. All to soon, they had to come up for air. Yami went back to kiss Yugi again, and Yugi let him. He parted his lips and let Yami's tongue explore his mouth. He moaned. He had never been kissed before. Soon, Yami reached for his shirt. "May I?" He asked. Yugi smiled. "Be my guest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zyta just happened to be walking by the Pharaoh's room, when she heard soft thumping noises that sounded awfully like clothing dropping to the floor. She simply smiled and hurried to Ghidre. When she found him reading in the library, she sat in his lap, startling him slightly. "Zyta! You scared me!" He said, playfully. Zyta smiled and kissed his cheek. "Not today, koi." She said. He frowned. "I hate it when you speak that language." He said. Zyta smiled. "I know. That's why I use it. Listen, I think Yugi and Yami- well- let's just say they have found themselves." She said, smiling at the inside joke between her and him. He looked at her. "Really now? How interesting." He said, smiling suggestively. Zyta smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I said, not today." She said. "Oh yeah?" He asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Yugi came down the stairs with a grin plastered to his face. Zyta sat at a table in the kitchen as Yugi walked in. "Zyta, I have a question for you." Yugi said, sitting next to her. "How do you propose to someone?" He asked. She looked confused. "Propose?" She asked. "Like- to make an engagement." He said. Zyta smiled slyly. "It depends on the person. Tell me, Yugi. Were you the uke or the seme?" She asked. Yugi looked taken aback." "H-how did you know?" he asked. She chuckled. "I have my ways, dear child. Don't be embarrassed, just tell me, and you can get your answer." "Uke." He whispered. "Before you tell me, what does marriage really mean in these days?" Yugi asked. "Marriage. is that what you call it? Anyways, all it means is it unlawful for anyone else but your partner to have you. No one else may kiss you or touch you, unless given permission by you. If they do, it is punishable by death. Since you are the uke and Yami is a pharaoh, he will ask you to call him "Yugioh", his birth name, instead of Yami, his given name." She said. It sounded simple enough to Yugi. "Thank you, Zyta." He said, standing up.  
  
Unbeknownst to Yugi or Zyta, Seth had heard the whole conversation. 'So, Yami and Yugi really are together now. I'll take my leave then.' He said. 'Jhara should know what to do.' He thought, smiling at the latter sentence. He went to his room, packed few things of his, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The former high priest was not missed. The next day, Almah was wrapped up in gauze that smelled like flowers. She did not want to be put into a sarcophagus. So, she was to be burned. The blaze was met with tearful and sorrowful eyes, but none more sorrowful then those of Yami. Almah and him were like brother and sister, now that both their parents were dead. Yami had placed a golden rose in Almah clasped hands- her favorite golden piece in the entire palace.  
  
Many weeks went by, and Kehkan discovered she was with child. The whole palace was happy for her, but this is what Yami had feared. Kehkan would not be able to fight like this. But he shook his head. They needed to love. It strengthened them, rather then weakened them as previous pharaoh's had thought.  
  
One night, 6 monthes after Yugi had arrived, Yami approached him while he was sitting by the window. "Yugi, I love you with all my heart and soul." Yami whispered. Yugi looked up into his crimson eyes. "And I love you the same, Yami. But I already know this, why are you telling me this now? You're not leaving, are you? You're not hurt?" Yugi asked, frantically. Yami laughed lightly. "No." Yugi sighed. "You scared me, Yami." Yugi said. "Don't call me Yami anymore Yugi. Call me Yugioh."  
  
Well, that's that! The end! The sequel, Trial of Tears, should be up soon! Ja ne, minna-san! 


End file.
